


Merry Kiss-mas

by woshuwoo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Ew, I READ OVER THIS A YEAR LATER AND DEAR GOD IM SUCH A TERRIBLE WRITER, M/M, lots of fluff, mistletoe kisses, not really just parents being dumb and stupid, very slight mention of child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meddling brothers and mistletoe should NOT be left in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Kiss-mas

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happend when ive been listening to Christmas music all day

Christmas. Gerard fucking loved Christmas. With the lights and the music and the trees and the gifts and the snow and the general feeling of peace and happiness. Who couldn't love Christmas? 

Frank.

Frank hated Christmas, but mostly because he hadn't spent it with his parents in about 12 years. They'd decided that once he turned six, they could just ship him off to a relatives house for the holidays. They'd stopped doing that when he was 14 though.  
The last four years he'd been invited to Gerard's for every holiday and vacation where his parents went somewhere without him. 

Originally, he'd been Mikey's best friend but that first Christmas he'd been over and Gerard showed up, they seemed to have a better bond than him and Mikey. They were still best friends, it was just now he was also friends with Mikey's college attending brother.  
Gerard loved Frank in a totally "he's my brothers best friend", platonic way (something Mikey thought was absolute shit) and Frank had once told Mikey about his huge fucking crush on his older brother when they'd been piss drunk at three a.m. (he'd denied it like hell the next day) so Mikey decided to be a good brother and meddle.

"Franks on his way!" he shouted to his brother from the front room where he had a suspiciously placed stepladder and something hidden in his hands that would soon be tacked up above the front door. 

"Cool." Gerard called back, only glancing at his brother as he passed the front room, hardly noticing his position and definitely not caring. 

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Gerard definitely did not launch himself off the couch so he could answer the door. 

"I'll get it!" he yelled and half jogged to the front door because he totally didn't want to see Frank more than he wanted to breathe, not even noticing Mikey following behind him with the worlds biggest smirk on his face. 

He opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Frank, in tight black jeans, combat boots, and a totally contradicting Christmas sweater that he was wearing specifically for Gerard. He had a candy cane hanging out of his mouth where a cigarette would usually be and the beginnings of what would one day be full sleeves of tattoos peeking out from under his shirt. 

"Gee!" He smiled and pulled the older man in to a hug. "Haven't seen you in fucking ages, man." He laughed, pulling away, " Hows your pretentious art shit going?"

"Oh you know, same old same old." Gerard was smiling now and staring at Frank because fuck he'd grown like an inch since he'd seen him last but was still short as fuck. 

"Let me in, you fuck, its cold as balls out here." Frank laughed at Gerard's blush as he started to step to the side.  
"One second, Gerard." and wait when the fuck did Mikey get here?

"Gerard you're such a slut for Christmas I'm surprised to see you breaking obvious Christmas traditions," Mikey was smirking and Gerard had no idea what was going on. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Mikey?" Gerard asked and Mikey just smirked bigger and pointed to the top of the front door where- fuck what- a sprig of mistletoe was tacked to the door frame. That little shit. 

"O-oh.. um.." Frank flushed bright red and looked between Mikey and Gerard.  
"Mikey why would yo-" but Mikey cut him off. 

"Im truly disappointed, Gerard. I would've thought you valued traditions more than this."

"Well I mean I do! But, like, I mean-" Gerard was stuttering and blushing while the younger man in front if him had decided 'fuck it' and grabbed the font of Gerard's sweater, standing on his toes and pulling him closer to connect their lips. 

Gerard's mind went blank, which didn't happen often. His heart stopped in his chest and he was vaguely aware of Mikey laughing, but most of his focus was on 'Holy FUCK what oh my god im KISSING Frank holy fuck what is happ-' but then his thoughts fizzled out because the kiss had deepened slightly and Frank tasted like peppermint and smoke and a little bit of pine tree which he'd definitely picked up when he'd hugged Gerard earlier and all Gerard could do was sigh a little in to the kiss and smile like a mad man as they both pulled away because holy fuck that just happened.

Frank giggled a little and Gerard was sure that if it was possible, his heart would've physically started crying. 

"Woah." Frank whispered and Gerard laughed quietly. 

Gerard heard Mikey say something along the lines of "Took you long enough." but at that moment he could not care less because all that mattered was the peppermint flavored boy in front if him.


End file.
